This invention pertains generally to firearms and, more specifically, to an electric firing probe for detonating electrically fired ammunition in a firearm.
Over the years, there has been a continuous effort to improve the security and operation of conventional firearms. Improvements in electronics technology has allowed certain mechanical firing systems and components in firearms to be replaced by electronic components. For example, a mechanical trigger bar is displaced by an electronic solenoid in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,085, xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIRING SYSTEM FOR TARGET PISTOLxe2x80x9d. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,153, for a xe2x80x9cFIREARM BATTERY AND CONTROL MODULExe2x80x9d, a firearm using conventional percussion primers incorporates a processor into its ignition system.
Electronics have also been incorporated into ignition systems for firearms that use non-conventional primers and cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,174, for xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC IGNITION SYSTEMS FOR FIREARMxe2x80x9d, describes an electronic control system for firing electronically-primed ammunition. The electronic control of the ""174 patent, however, is hard-wired and lacks the multiple sensor interfaces of the programmable central processing unit that is found with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,972, for a xe2x80x9cGUN WITH ELECTRICALLY FIRED CARTRIDGExe2x80x9d, describes an electrically-fired gun in which a heat-sensitive primer is ignited by voltage induced across a fuse wire extending through the primer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,828, for a xe2x80x9cCOMBINED CARTRIDGE MAGAZINE AND POWER SUPPLY FOR A FIREARMxe2x80x9d, shows a laser ignited primer in which an optically transparent plug or window is centered in the case of the cartridge to permit laser ignition of the primer. Power requirements to energize the laser, as well as availability of fused and or laser-ignited primers are problematic, however. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,056, for an xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIREARM AND PROCESS FOR CONTROLLING AN ELECTRONIC FIREARMxe2x80x9d, shows a firearm for firing electrically-activated ammunition having a cartridge sensor and a bolt position sensor. The technology of the ""056 patent, however, is limited to a firearm with a bolt action.
Much of the effort in recent years to integrate electronics into firearms stems from a desire to effectively restrict the person or persons who are able to operate the firearm. There have also been numerous attempts to incorporate external, mechanical locking devices such as keyed locks which prevent movement of the trigger or firing mechanism. The downside of such external locking devices is that they are often cumbersome and timely to disable, and thus impractical for use on the person or in situations where the firearm must quickly be readied to fire.
In light of the above cited and discussed references, the present invention is directed towards an electronic firing probe which can be both reliably and repeatedly manufactured, while also maintaining a high degree of safety and operational effectiveness.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a firearm with an electric firing probe for detonating electrically fired ammunition in a firearm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a firearm with an electric firing probe for detonating electrically fired ammunition in a firearm which includes an electrically non-conductive passage for communicating a firing signal from a firing apparatus to a firing probe of the firearm.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a firearm with an electric firing probe for detonating electrically fired ammunition in a firearm with a simplified, cost-effective modular design, and improved reliability, maintainability, and manufacturability.
According to the present invention, a firing probe assembly for communicating an electronic firing signal generated by a firing apparatus of a firearm to thereby cause the detonation of an electrically fired ammunition cartridge includes an electrically non-conductive housing having an approximately cylindrical firing probe cavity formed along its longitudinal length and concentrically aligned with a firing axis of the firearm, the housing having a rear end and a forward end. The firing probe assembly further includes an elongated and electrically conductive firing probe disposed within the cavity including a firing probe tip section disposed on a distal end thereof. The tip section is concentrically aligned with the firing axis and extending through a tip bore formed in the forward end of the housing. An electrically non-conductive, outwardly extending contact protrusion is formed adjacent the rear end of the housing and is integral with the housing. The contact protrusion accommodates a contact assembly for enabling electrical communication between the firing apparatus and the firing probe.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of best mode embodiments thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.